The Sense of Insecurity
by AlexandraGreen
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett. All human! Rated M for possible later chapters. The story of how Rosalie and Emmett met in my own way in present time.
1. Insecurities

**A\N: Hey guys! I'm really new to this so bear with me. If you think my ideas are dumb let me know in reviews. Also if you have any suggestions let me know there too! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie**

**--**

The Sense of Insecurity

Chapter 1: Insecurities

Rosalie's Point of View

Here I was, wasting my Friday night, sitting across the table from a very unattractive man from work. He's been hounding me for weeks about going out, and I have no clue why I decided to cave now. Shit. I'm an idiot.

For years since the incident I have been trying to find another man that would be the one for me, the one who I would want to have my children with. Once again I was reminded of my old friend Vera. In my books she had it all; she was quite pretty, and was one of the nicest people I knew, but most of all she had a husband who loved her and a beautiful baby boy to show for it.

We were 15 was when she met Jeremy, and she loved him from the moment she saw him. He was tall, maybe 6'2, had long curly brown hair and all together very normal looking. That was until he saw Vera. In the following weeks, months and years his eyes were brighter and showed more love in them than anyone I have seen in my life. He didn't care that she wasn't the skinniest girl ever, didn't care that she had scars from a car accident 6 years earlier and didn't get mad for the mistakes she made, but instead helped her through them. Naturally, since they loved each other so passionately, before you knew it 3 years later, they were married and had Henry. That's what I wanted! Someone to love me for who I was and someone to help me through every insecure thought I had about anything.

So when I came back to the present James was still rambling on about that stupid new Star Trek movie coming out. Personally I didn't care what captain happened to Spock, and the weird language that starts with a C. It was absolutely the most stupid thing I have ever heard of. But more importantly in that moment realized he didn't love me for me. He loved me for my looks. I knew I was beautiful, and I obviously knew everyone else thought I was beautiful. By the looks and whistles I got by just walking down the street alone, how could anyone not realize that? I had gorgeous long blonde hair, violet eyes, perfect, straight facial features and could be a model if I weren't so insecure about myself. But I just couldn't bring myself to stand there while men and woman took pictures of me. Even the thought of it made me shudder.

I felt a tear fall down my face as I thought of all these insecurities and wiped it away as I jumped up from my seat and bolted out the door calling an apology over my shoulder. I got into my red BMW convertible and then completely broke down.

I'm such an idiot! Why did I let myself think about all of this shit? Every time it leads to me having a breakdown and needing to go away for a few days with the girls. That's what my therapist recommended. I've been going to Ms. Stanley for almost 4 years now and she has helped me through almost everything. I only started when my friends forced me to go because apparently I was being "a constant downer" and "needed help". I hated to admit it but now that I had it I realized they were right.

_Royce had fucked up my life forever. He was G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S and he was mine, but I hadn't noticed his addiction to alcohol. Not until the night when I was no longer myself, and would never be for as long as I lived._

_I was walking home from Vera's house, visiting the new baby of course when I saw his car racing down the street and thought I could get a ride. He slowed down and opened the door and told me to get in, so I did. We drove down the street for a bit, listening to the latest Linkin Park CD until he stopped at one of the neighborhood parks and leaned over to kiss me. I didn't mind this part, but we had done this before, the next part I wasn't so sure about. He started to take things too far and I told him to stop but all that came from his mouth was,_

"_Come on baby, you know you want me too."_

_But I most certainly did not._

"_Get off!" I yelled as I shoved him away. But he just came back, and he came onto me even harder._

_He started by ripping my expensive blouse off, the buttons flying all over the car, then it was my pants and his clothes came off too. By this point I was bawling my eyes out because I knew what would follow. He would hurt me in the worst of ways, ways in which no one could recover from. I struggled against him as hard as I could and tried screaming for help, but that only resulted in multiple blows to my stomach and chest area, knocking the wind out of me. _

"_I am going to fuck you and you aren't going to do anything about it," he whispered in my ear and smacked my head off the door of the car, knocking me out momentarily. But not long enough. I felt it all._

_I won't continue from there, it was too horrible. In the end I was left, half dead under a tree in the park, wishing for death to come. I wanted the pain to end. Not just the physical, which was excruciating on its own, but also the emotional pain. I couldn't believe that someone who I thought loved me and who I loved back could do such a thing! He ruined me! I was filthy and broken; no one would want me now- even if I were to live._

_Impatient for death I heard someone yell for someone to call an ambulance from far away. When the voice came closer I got angry. He tried talking to me, telling me his name was Kyle, and when I didn't respond he tried to find the spot of my bleeding, which was my head. I started counting in my head, hoping that the thoughts would possibly help me drift to sleep, or better yet, death. _

_I wasn't even to 180 when I heard the blaring sirens coming down the street, coming to save my life. I didn't want them to, again I thought of how no one would want me now. I was going to die alone. Never have beautiful babies or a husband who loved me. _

_I was in shock now. I was barely aware of the arms pulling me onto a stretcher, or the voices of the men calling to the others to stay back. It was about then that I drifted off. I was in a coma for 3 days._

_When I awoke I heard and felt many things at once. First I heard the annoying beeping sound beside me, signaling my steady heartbeat. 'Oh come on! So I was still alive?' was my first thought. Then I felt cold fingers pressing on my forehead. Opening my eyes I saw a very attractive blonde male in a doctor's jacket staring down, smiling at me. I cringed away automatically._

"_Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you," he pulled back a bit. "I'm Dr. Cullen. How are you feeling?"_

_I had to think about it for a minute. How was I feeling? In that moment nothing felt real. What had happened in the last few days?_

"_I have some news that you need to be aware of Miss. Hale," he swallowed hard and I had a feeling I wouldn't want to hear this 'news'. _

"_Your parents were killed in a car accident the night of the incident. Someone by the name of..." he looked at his notes then looked up again, "Royce King. Drunk driving," he sighed, "I always hate these sorts of cases."_

_It all came back to me in a rush and I started screaming. All I could think was 'I'm only dreaming,' 'it's just a dream'. But it wasn't. I heard the bustle of nurses and doctors rushing in to pin me down to the bed. In that moment I felt like a psycho person. You know the ones who are locked up in the white padded rooms wearing strait jackets, or who are strapped down to beds. Yeah, not the greatest feeling ever._

I was abruptly brought back to the present by a loud rapping on my window and looked up to see the tiny Alice, one of my best friends here in the gloomy state of Washington.

"Rose? Are you okay?" She asked as she peered through the window.

I rolled down the window and when she saw my tear stained face, gasped and pulled the door open to pull me into a hug.

"We'll go camping tomorrow okay honey? Everything will be okay," she chirped into my ear and I just nodded, thankful for her presence.

The next day Alice, Bella and I set off into the woods for our weekend camping trip. It was very interesting considering the fact that none of us were what you would exactly call "outdoorsy people". We would much rather go through a busy shopping mall all day than do this, but that wasn't getting away.

We hiked for about 2 hours up the hill when we finally decided we could go no farther we stopped to set up camp. About halfway through setting up the tent I heard yelling and growling coming from a little farther up the hill and immediately got worried.

Hurrying up the hill I heard moans of pain and whimpering but that same awful growling echoing through the trees. What I saw I was not prepared for. It was a man, maybe around the same age as me; he had brown curly hair and dimples even as he was grimacing in pain. He looked so innocent, just like Vera's Henry, and he was about to be finished off by this angry bear. I took out my whistle and began to blow it, trying to scare it off without bringing it towards myself. Only after about 10 seconds he went back down on all four paws and stalked off into the forest.

As soon as it was gone I rushed over to the man. His face was covered in scratches and he had a long deep gash going from his collar bone to halfway down his arm. I lifted his shirt to inspect the damage and was almost sick at the mess that the bear left behind. He had two claw marks that had left large flaps of skin hanging from the muscles on his chest and stomach. If I didn't get help soon, he was going to die.

As I pulled out my cell phone to call for help I saw him open his eyes and just by looking into his eyes I felt a strange wave of relief wash over my body. In that moment I felt like Vera and I knew what it was. Love at first sight.

Emmett's Point of View

Hiking used to be a release for me. I used to go out and just hike for hours then come back before my parents would get too worried. Yes I was 22 and still lived with my parents. I was waiting for 'the one' as many people would call it. I thought it was total bullshit.

Nobody just falls in love instantaneously. It's a gradual thing that just happens on its own I suppose. I mean if you saw my parents you would see where I'm coming from. They loved each other so much, but they died over a month ago in a fire while I was hiking… Of course, I would pick the one time they needed my help to go on another one of my hiking expeditions.

The wedding vow 'till death do us part' ran through my head. I don't even think they left each other in death, that's how much they loved each other. No love could beat that. I hoped that someday I could maybe experience that but it all depended on if I could find the right girl.

This was the first time I had gone hiking since the day of the fire. I didn't think it would help but maybe I could find that release again in the familiar woods. I was just past the big rock and almost in the clearing when I heard it. A long, deep growl, coming from inside the trees to my left. Automatically I stiffened.

Never before had I worried that I could be attacked by a bear out here. I felt safe in these woods, more than anywhere else in this world. Figures it would be today, my first time back. When I turned I started to throw rocks, the idiot that I am, to scare it off but it only made it angrier. Why hadn't I just played dead?

The bear walked towards me, its paws creating faint thuds on the soft grass below our feet. It was a grizzly bear, maybe around 2 years of age. Couldn't be that big, maybe 6 feet when standing up? When it got to about 2 meters away from me it stood on its hind legs and my eyes widened. Definitely bigger than 6 feet. It swatted across my chest and oh boy did I feel it and I screamed. Like a little girl. It pulled its huge paw back again and swatted from my collar bone to about my elbow this time and I could feel the blood trickling down my chest.

I had to fight back. I couldn't just go down without one could I? Impossible. So I tried to push it. If I lived through this I would never EVER do that again. The bear pushed me down to the ground and began tearing at me and just as it was about to finish me off I heard a whistle. The monster above me dropped down onto its front paws and went back into the trees away from me. What had just happened?

I felt someone working over me. Stroking down my neck and lifting my shirt up to see the worst of the damage. When I opened my eyes it was like I was staring at my guardian angel. I must be dead. But I thought death didn't hurt this much. So maybe I was hallucinating. Yeah that was it. I was about to laugh at myself for even thinking up something like that in a moment like this but then I passed out.

2 days and 3 operations later I awoke in Forks hospital. I knew it because I recognized the lumpy pillows and the hard hospital bed that I had been on so much the past 10 years of my life for school fights, to being sick and needing the medical attention.

I felt a warm hand touch my arm and opened my eyes expecting to see Dr. Cullen standing there or one of his hot nurses that oblige to his every will. But it wasn't. It was my guardian angel. I tried to smile cockily but instead a groan escaped through my lips and she apologized quickly.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" she squeaked and started to step back but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"Why are you sorry? You saved my life," I said, unable to hide the gratitude from leaking into my voice.

"I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I'm Rosalie by the way, and your name must be Emmett."

I raised my eyebrow at her and then finally smirked, "Yes that's my name but you can call me whatever you want babe." I winked.

She just stared at me wide eyed. Dick move Emmett, dick move. I sighed. Ouch… That hurt my chest. No more of that. Maybe I needed more pain meds. As I was about to press the button to call the nurse Rosalie pressed her lips softly to mine and then I didn't need those pain killers anymore. I could just settle for this.

--

**AN: Okay so REVIEW! The more you review the faster the next chapter goes up. So if you want to be notified add me to your updates list ;).**


	2. Just can't get enough

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so terribly sorry! I had a bit of writers blakc and stuff then I also am really busy with end of the school year preparations and stuff so bear with me :) Here is your next chapter the next one will be up as soon as possible!**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and all belong to Stephenie Meyer and all of her awesomeness.**

The Sense of Insecurity

Chapter 2:

RPOV

I was sitting there waiting. Truthfully I didn't know what I was waiting _for_. I shouldn't even be here. Just because I saw something in him doesn't mean he saw anything in me, and really, once he got to know me I would have to tell him what happened with Royce; and he would leave me.

I looked over to the bed where Emmett lay; he looked so much like a child in a man's body. Oh boy was it a man's body. He had muscles _everywhere…_ and it was dead sexy. I hadn't ever been too much into heavy body builders but there was just something about him.

I watched as he started to move, signaling that the sedatives were wearing off.

_I'm just gonna say hope you get better and then leave,_ I told myself. I touched his arm in hopes to wake him up further, but that only resulted in a groan coming from between his lips.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" I gasped as I retreated to my chair. But I couldn't because he grabbed my wrist and pulled me even closer than before. I felt a jolt of electricity, like a shock where he touched me; but I couldn't be sure if he felt it too.

"Why are you sorry? You saved my life." His voice was even sexier than I could have imagined. It was beautiful and guttural. Obviously with that gorgeous face and body that he had goin' on there he had to have the perfect voice to go along with it, and I supposed that when he was more awake or in better health than this it could be quite loud.

"I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I'm Rosalie by the way, and you must be Emmett," I said quickly because I was getting kind of nervous now… What if he didn't like me? What if he thought I was a creep for even staying? Oh no! I am a creep aren't I? Normal people wouldn't just sit there and watch someone while they slept, maybe for their loved one, but not someone they had just met. Okay just say—

His booming voice interrupted my internal fretting. "Yes that's my name but you can call me whatever you want babe." Then he winked. My eyes widened. Did that just happen? I need to pinch myself. Ouch. Okay so I'm not making this shit up… Does that mean he thinks of me in that way then? He sighed, like he was getting impatient, and then flinched from the pain. Just say it you idiot!

But my body had other ideas. I pressed my lips to his carefully, not wanting to hurt him in his fragile state. The increase in his heart rate was audible from the machines he was hooked up to, even more so when I got up onto the bed with him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

His response was immediate. He pulled me to him with more force than I would have thought he had right now—what with all the operations and shit–and kissed me back hard and that hurt a little bit. It wasn't like with Royce, I liked this pain. It felt good. God… I'm so messed up.

The kiss continued until his heartbeat got up to a dangerously high rate for his health and nurses walked in catching us in the act. Talk about embarrassing much?

I hopped up from the bed and straightened my clothes and hair as the nurse just continued to stand there and stare at me like a fucking idiot. Was it such a crime to kiss someone? Like, fuck!

"I'm going to be back in a few okay? Do you want something from the caf?" I said as I turned around to look at Emmett and saw a bewildered expression on his face. Not. Good.

"No. Just hurry back. I need to talk to you," he muttered and I turned and walked out the door, shaking my butt more than necessary.

The moment I rounded the corner I pressed myself back against the wall and slumped to the ground, grabbing my hair. Now I could think about what had just happened.

Okay first, I had just made out with the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life. What did I think of that? It was amazing! He was such a good kisser, and his muscles were so hard and warm…

I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking like that. I just met the man for God's sake!

Second, I think I'm in love with him. Not that cheesy kind of love that you see on TV where they lock eyes and then they all of a sudden fall passionately in love for no god damn reason at all. I didn't even know if he liked me. I knew he was thankful that I had risked my life against an angry bear to save him. Why was he in the forest at all? Oh my God… was he a hermit?

Okay I needed to know what he was doing. Like… now. So I went back into the room slowly and hesitantly, my eyes on my feet. When I looked up he was watching me with curiosity covering his face, but there was a little sparkle there in his eyes… one I've only seen before in Vera's Jeremy.

I didn't realize how long I was staring until he interrupted me yet again. "Like what you see?" he said then wiggled his eyebrows. I wanted to say 'Oh my God yes! Let me feel your muscles' but instead I just nodded once.

He patted the bed next to him and I went to sit down. I decided to start asking the questions first.

"Why were you out in the forest by yourself?" I asked, straight to the point.

"Hiking. It gets my mind off things…" he looked really sad as he said it.

"Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?"

"No."

"What's wrong? What did you need to get your mind off of?"

"My parents died in a fire about a month ago."

I stuttered.

Oh. My. God! That was so sad. All I could think of was ways to try to comfort him. I knew how hard losing your parents was, from personal experience, and there was really no way to help anyone get over that loss. It was something you had to do on your own.

"My parents died too," I whispered, thinking maybe sharing my own experiences that related would maybe help him open up to me more.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back pulling me down beside him, "that must have been very hard for you." I couldn't believe it! _He_ was comforting _me_. My parents died 4 years ago and his only a short month ago. It should be the other way around.

"Yes it was, but that was 4 years ago. It must be so hard for you with yours dying so recently…"

"S'okay. Don't worry about it. Can I ask you something?" he said, hesitant.

I smiled at him reassuringly. "Sure. Anything you want."

"What was that kiss before about?" That made my smile drop instantly. I wasn't ready to answer that. I didn't even know what it was. I couldn't tell him that I loved him. He would for sure just throw me away! So all that came out of my mouth was a brilliant,

"Uhm.."

"You don't need to be worried about it. I quite enjoyed it myself to tell you the truth, and I wouldn't mind some more..," he said turning his face till mine and his were just inches apart.

I closed the space and I felt instant relief. Relief from the pressure of trying to make him feel better, relief from trying not to tell him about what happened on the night my parents died and most of all, relief from the worry of him not loving me back.

He so obviously did. He showed it in every touch, every kiss, and I was almost certain he felt it too.

After about 5 minutes of this he pulled back and smirked, "So are you staying here willingly?"

I thought for a minute of what I should say. Was he giving me an invitation to stay with him and leave with him when he gets better?

"Yeah… Well really I don't think I could find it in myself to leave," I looked down ashamed.

He lifted my chin and planted a quick but very sweet kiss on my lips, "Good. So as long as we're here in this shit hole of a hospital why don't you tell me about yourself?" he asked. So I did.

I told him all about my parents, Bella and Alice, and about how I only moved here because the hospital had what I needed to get better from that night I'd rather not speak about before he asked what happened to _me_. I forgot I never mentioned that something had happened to me that night my parents died too and not wanting to lie... "I had a boyfriend about 4 years ago and I was walking home from my friend's house when he came down the street, offering me a drive. When he pulled over we started making out and he started to get… aggressive, and I didn't like it so I told him to get off and—

I was cut off but the crash of the hospital door and the booming of two male voices. "HEY MAN!" the bronze haired one said and the blonde just laughed. "How are ya feelin?" he wiggled his eyebrows and glanced over at me, beside Emmett on the bed. They were drunk. Really, really drunk.

EPOV

They were gonna pay for this so I gave them a really dirty look and said "Why don't you guys go and stick your heads in the pond outside for 10 minutes then come back and tell me what happens?" Their responses were exactly like I thought they would be. Jasper looked up from playing with the IV bag with a mirrored expression of excitement as Edward. Rose and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

Jasper was the first one to recover. "Okay!" he jumped up and rushed out of the room, knocking over a few nurses on the way and Edward followed. They were truly retarded…

I looked at Rose apologetically, "Sorry what were you saying?"

She was still laughing hysterically. "Wh-what? Oh never mind," she said, catching her breath. I meant to keep pressing for more information on this… boyfriend of hers when the really ugly and mean nurse came in fuming.

"ARE THEY YOURS?!" she was holding my friends by their ears with them dripping water from their hair and laughing so hard they were crying. Rosalie just stared wide eyed at them and I was laughing too, but at her expression.

"I didn't think they would actually do it!" she squeaked.

"Well you haven't met Edward and Jasper." I turned towards them, "Edward, Jasper, this is Rosalie. She saved my life," then I leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

Jasper snorted then said, "You weren't gonna die, you ass! It was only a bear!" and Edward punched him in the side, which made him shut up.

Rose just looked up at me with beautiful, wondering eyes. Oh my, was she beautiful. Absolutely perfect in every aspect of the word. Perfect nose, perfect lips… Those lips, I just wanted to kiss them. I didn't realize anything was going on in the room until Jasper yelled, "EMMETT! Stop being such a horn dog and get this snooty bitch to let my ear go, it hurts!" That only resulted in her tightening her grip on him.

"Take them out please," I mumbled and smiled, once again lost in Rosalie's gaze.

The moment I heard the door close I pulled her closer against my side and kissed her sweetly and lovingly, showing her that I love her. I was ready to say it but I knew I couldn't; it might change things.

Rose was the first to pull away. "I have to go home for a shower and to get new clothes and stuff… I am probably totally repulsive right now. Could you last a couple hours?"

I nodded. "Of course. Take as much time as you need. But you're not repulsive in the slightest."

She started to get up and I tightened my arm around her waist. "Wait. One for the road," I murmured as I pulled her into yet another kiss and let her go. "Miss you already."

As she left she blew me a kiss. She was so damn cute!

I had just closed my eyes when I heard the door again and opened my eyes to see Edward's head poking in with a ginormous smile on his face.

"Ooo la la. She's a sexy thang," he said as he snorted and Jasper popped his head above Edward's, like a totem pole.

"Yup. Edward is definitely right. A sexy girl for our sexy brotha!"

"Shut up you two. Preferably before I drown you both myself without the need for your drunken stupidity." They just snorted.

"Like you could do that in your condition!" Edward boomed.

Jasper pushed through the door and jumped on my bed like a 6 year old. "Tell me about her! P-p-p-p-plllllllllease?!" he said and pouted.

I rolled my eyes then sighed happily and smiled. "That was Rosalie. She was there when I was attacked by that bear and scared it off. She's absolutely gorgeous huh?"

Edward came jumping on the bed also. "You're in love with her aren't you?! I can see it!"

"Maybe…" I whispered so quietly I could barely even hear it.

Once again Jasper was the first to react. "I HEARD THAT! HA! YOU DO!"

He and Edward got up to prance around like idiots, until the nurse came in. "I SAID OUT!" she screeched and they stopped immediately, and then ran to hide under the bed.

It took the nurse almost 5 minutes to pull them out and they were laughing again.

"Bye lover boy!" Edward called.

"See ya sexy beast!" Jasper.

The nurse came back in and injected something into my IV. "There you go. You should get some sleep." Only moments later I felt the cold liquid surging through my veins and was asleep.

3 HOURS LATER

I was having the best dream about Rosalie. We were at the beach and she was wearing a rather skimpy red bikini. God she was sexy. Nobody else was on the beach with us. Just me and her, kissing. It felt so real, like I was actually kissing her. "Time to wake up sleepy head," she whispered and kissed me again.

I opened my eyes and awoke to the most beautiful sight my eyes had seen; Rosalie laying beside me in all her perfect glory. "It's about time!" she kissed me again.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THEY INSPIRE ME! If you have any suggestions for ideas in the story or any REALLY funny made up Emmett quotes that I have failed to think of myself then please send them!**


End file.
